Don't Blink
by webbswoman
Summary: When Chandler switches on the news, it opens up a whole new world to him. Warning: mild slash. A songfic to kenny Chesney's 'Dont Blink'
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chandler/Joey slash, my first one; it's also a songfic to Kenny Chesney's 'Don't Blink'. I don't own any of the characters or the song; I just play with them sometimes.**

Chandler flopped down onto the sofa, popped open the can and took a long hard swig, grabbing the remote he started flicking channels, flipping past 'Cheers', a rerun of 'Happy Days' and 'Frasier' he stopped on the evening news, watching with mild disinterest. It was about tax rates or something; Chandler yawned and took another swig from the can. The story finished and an old man came onto the screen, Chandler didn't know who he was but something made him grab for the remote and turn the volume up. He listened intently to the newsreader.

_I turned on the evening news_

_Saw a old man being interviewed_

_Turning a hundred and two today_

Chandler's eyes grew wide, a hundred and two was quite an achievement, he wondered whether he would live to be that old, then decided against it, the after effects of his addiction to smoking would probably skewer all chances of that.

_Asked him what's the secret to life_

_He looked up from his old pipe_

_Laughed and said "All I can say is."_

_Don't blink_

_Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you_

_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_So don't blink_

Chandler breathed deeply, he was already twenty nine years of age, and wasn't even in a relationship, in fact the last relationship he had been in was with Janice, he gagged slightly at the thought of her. He'd wanted to be married with children by the age of twenty five, he smiled as he thought of his old ambitions, he'd wanted a boy and a girl, or a set of twins, he snorted, so much for that, the rate he was going he'd end up all alone with no-one but his cats, just like Heckles had.

_I was glued to my tv and it looked like he looked at me and said_

_"Best start putting first things first."_

_Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand_

_You can't flip over and start again_

_Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth_

Chandler bowed his head; he wondered when Joey would be getting back, _Joey_the name ran over his lips. He'd never had the courage to tell his best friend that he loved him as more that a best friend, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Falling in love with a guy had never been part of his life plan, but, he mused, not all plans were supposed to work, take his job for example. He'd never meant to stay at the company where he had taken a temp job five years ago, it had just happened.

_Don't Blink_

_Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you_

_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_So don't blink_

The words ran over and over in Chandler's head, way after the news report had finished, he couldn't stop thinking about what the man had said.

_I've been tryna slow it down_

_I've been tryna take it in_

_In this here today gone tomorrow world we're livin' in_

_Don't blink_

_Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you_

_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster you think_

_Don't blink__Naw, don't blink_

Chandler weighed up his options, he could carry on like he was, wasting his life, sitting outside the circle watching as Joey invited endless women into his bed, or he could take a risk, besides even if Joey didn't want him that way, surely he valued him too much as a friend to just give up on him.

"Don't blink, don't blink" Chandler whispered the words over and over again, he hadn't noticed the object of his desires come quietly into the apartment halfway through the news report, neither had he notice him coming quietly up behind him. He jumped at the gentle hand on his shoulder, stood and turned to face Joey.

"Hey Joe, you're home early"

"Yeah, I didn't get the part."

"Aw, man you really wanted it as well"

"Yeah, but there's something I've wanted more, for much longer."

"What? Is it another part? Do you want me to help you with a script, because I can if." Joey cut Chandler off.

"Chandler shut up and kiss me." Chandler stared blankly at Joey.

"It's quite simple Chandler, look like this." And Joey pulled Chandler into a deep kiss, Chandler melted into Joey's arms, and immediately felt like he'd come home, explanations could come later, but first…

"Joey, will you do something for me?"

"Anything, babe?" Chandler thought that the word sounded strange, but nice, he could get used to being 'babe'.

"Never blink."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews for 'Don't Blink.' It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but one of the reviews got me thinking, so I decided to write this to explain why Joey decided to take the plunge.**

Joey took the stairs two at a time; he wanted to see Chandler, needed to see him. He hadn't got the part he had wanted, in fact he had lost out to someone that he had used to work with in an advert, but for some reason he wasn't that bothered. He had been out of work for quite a while, but he knew that Chandler would look after him until a job came along. Over the past few months Joey had been feeling closer and closer to his best friend, and the week before he had realised that he wanted to be more than just friends with Chandler.

The problem was Joey wasn't sure Chandler felt the same way, and he was worried that if he made a move he would scare his friend away. He knew that Chandler was very insecure, and that he had had a hard childhood, due to his Dad being gay and getting a divorce from his Mum. Joey was afraid that Chandler would project his feelings about his childhood onto him if Joey told him how he was feeling. For now Joey was happy just hanging out with Chandler, happy to have his friendship.

He reached the top of the stairs and quietly opened the door, Chandler hadn't been sleeping well lately and Joey didn't want to disturb him if he was asleep. He wasn't, instead he was watching something on the TV. Joey was about to make himself known when the news article caught his eye. He heard the words and he felt like they were calling out to him.

_I've been tryna slow it down_

_I've been tryna take it in_

_In this here today gone tomorrow world we're livin' in_

_Don't blink_

_Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you_

_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster you think_

_Don't blink Naw, don't blink_

Joey's eyes opened wide, he felt the lyrics, it was as if they were telling him to go for it with Chandler. Joey thought about his life, he had no job, he wasn't seeing anybody, and he had no kids. The person that he wanted most had been living with him for the past 5 years and yet Joey hadn't plucked up the courage to make a move, and why, because Chandler was a man and Joey had never had these kinds of feelings for another man before, and because Chandler was his best friend. Joey was scared of ruining their relationship. Joey knew what he wanted to do, but he still didn't have the courage to do it.

"Don't blink, don't blink, don't blink." Joey looked up startled, Chandler was whispering the words over and over again, Joey didn't know why but he took it as a sign, he had to go for it, otherwise he would hate himself forever.

He walked over to Chandler and placed a hand on his shoulder, Chandler jumped and turned around. Joey smiled, the sight of Chandler's face making all of his worries go away.

"Hey Joe, you're home early." Chandler's voice made Joey's heart stop.

"Yeah, I didn't get the part." _But who cares? As long as I've got Chandler._

"Aw, man you really wanted it as well." _He cares about me, he's sad for me._

"Yeah, but there's something I've wanted more, for much longer."

""What? Is it another part? Do you want me to help you with a script, because I can if…" Joey cut Chandler off quickly, he wanted to get on with it, Joey took a deep breath and said it.

"Chandler, shut up and kiss me." Joey's heart gave a little jump at the cute, blank look on Chandler's face, _it's now or never._

"It's quite simple Chandler, look like this." Joey leant forward and pulled Chandler into a kiss, there was a brief moment when it seemed like Chandler was going to pull away, but then he relaxed into the kiss. Joey hadn't expected kissing Chandler to feel so good, but it did, in a weird way he felt as if he'd finally found his place. Chandler gently pulled away from the kiss and looked into Joey's eyes.

"Joey, will you do something for me?" Joey almost laughed; he'd do anything for Chandler.

"Anything babe." _Babe,_ Joey liked it, Chandler suited it, or at least Joey thought he did.

"Never blink." Joey smiled knowingly and nodded; he pulled Chandler into a hug and vowed never to let him go.


End file.
